Cabinet de curiosités
by Gaianee
Summary: Petits bouts d'histoires à parcourir au gré de vos envies dans ce petit cabinet de curiosités présentant les différents personnages de Shaman King.
1. Coussin

**Note de l'auteur:** **Ah que salut à tous et à toutes! Me voici de retour sur le fandom avec un recueil de petits textes sur les différents personnages de SK. Cette idée a vu le jour sous l'influence de Kimunixchan. Nous avons décidé, afin de nous entraîner à l'écriture, de nous lancer des petits challenges à l'aide de mots tirés au hasard. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais soyez certain(e)s qu'avec moi, vous trouverez de tout! Notamment les soirs de pleine lune ainsi que les 30 jours qui la précèdent. '_'**

 **Je vous suggère également de vous référer aux textes de Kimunixchan. Nous écrivons à partir d'un même mot, mais nos idées et notre style divergent! C'est rigolo. 8D**

 **Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei. Aux dernières nouvelles, ça n'a pas changé. **

**Rating: Rating T au cas où. Nan parce que ça peut vite partir en vrille avec moi. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

 ** _Mot du jour: Coussin_**

Opacho fit irruption sous la tente. Son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle était court, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! D'un bond, elle saisit l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher et jaillit hors du chapiteau aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Le Seigneur Hao se trouvait de l'autre côté du camp. Du haut de ses petites jambes, cela paraissait être le bout du monde pour Opacho. Mais hors de question de déclarer forfait ! Tant de choses étaient en jeu ! Alors l'africaine se remit à courir comme un bolide, esquivant habilement les divers obstacles qui se dressaient entre elle et son objectif. Il y eut d'abord une caisse en bois, puis un chariot, un Peyote abasourdi, aussi, et des tentes, naturellement. Opacho ne s'embarrassait pas. Elle pénétrait tout droit dans ces dernières pour en ressortir en soulevant le voile, et ce sans jamais s'arrêter ni prêter attention aux protestations qui s'élevaient sur son passage.

Enfin, elle vit se profiler la silhouette du Seigneur Hao qui patientait prêt du feu. Essoufflée, Opacho se rua à ses pieds. Laissant tomber au sol le coussin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, la fillette se laissa choir dessus et se roula en boule. Un rire léger et une main chaude dans ses cheveux crépus apaisa les battements désordonnés de son petit cœur. Opacho ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'aise.

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu manquer l'heure de l'histoire avec son grand frère adoré.


	2. Ballon

**Note de l'auteur: écrire une scénette par jour, c'est fun. Ca prend pas longtemps, ça libère et on se prend pas la tête. Mais à plusieurs, c'est encore mieux. ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient toujours à Hiroyuki Takei. Il est pas très réceptif au chantage...**

 **Laisser des reviews immunise contre les rhumes.**

* * *

 **Mot du jour: Ballon**

Chocolove ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde. L'occasion était absolument parfaite. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il se détourna un instant avec un large sourire aux lèvres, savourant à l'avance sa délicieuse plaisanterie.

Il sursauta face à Horo Horo qui, avec une discrétion qui ne lui ressemblait pas, s'était silencieusement glissé derrière lui.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda l'Aïnu en étouffant un bâillement.

-Shhhht ! Fit expressément Chocolove, un doigt devant la bouche. »

Horo Horo fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Chocolove préparait un sale coup, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, l'américain plongea ses mains dans une bassine qui reposait juste à côté de lui, sur la balustrade. Tout aussi doucement, il en ressorti un ballon de baudruche gorgé d'eau. Les yeux de son partenaire et ami s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Mais alors qui...

Avant que Horo Horo n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Chocolove lâcha la bombe à eau par-dessus le balcon. Partagé entre l'effroi et l'excitation, l'Aïnu se rua vers ce dernier pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti : le ballon chuta, avant de heurter une masse de cheveux dressés en pointe. Il explosa dans une gerbe d'eau. Un hurlement rageur retentit à peine quelques secondes après.

Les larmes aux yeux, Chocolove se carapata en pouffant de rire. Horo Horo demeura seul et interloqué, à contempler un Ren trempé et feulant comme un chat en colère.

Un regard doré rencontra deux yeux bleus stupéfaits.

« TOI ! »

Ca, c'était très mauvais signe. Mais Horo Horo n'eut pas le réflexe de fuir. La vision d'un Ren aux cheveux raides et mouillés plaqués sur le visage était l'une des choses les plus hilarantes qui lui avait été donné de voir. Tant pis si le prix à payer était une mort non méritée et effroyablement douloureuse.

Honnêtement, cela en valait largement la peine


	3. Génèse

**Note de l'auteur: Hey, c'est les vacances! Pour l'occasion, je reviens avec un petit texte. Cette fois-ci, c'est Himdall qui a choisi le mot. Pour ma part, ce ne fut pas simple, mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à écrire quelques lignes. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Sur ce, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! **

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ne m'appartient toujours pas. Hiroyuki Takei vient de m'envoyer paitre pour X ème fois.**

 **Poster une review vous promet un autographe de Hao**

* * *

 **Mot du jour: Génèse**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda la fillette de sa voix fluette. »

Elle tremblait, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou de froid. Peut-être bien les deux. Après tout, elle n'était vêtue que d'un mince manteau élimé et Dieu savait à quel point les hivers en Normandie pouvait être glaciaux. Quant à la peur…c'était normal après tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle quittait ce qui lui avait servi de foyer. Jeanne resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Contre son cœur reposait la petite Bible qu'elle avait tenu à emmener.

Le grand blond à lunettes se tourna vers elle, hésitant. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre, avant de s'interrompre en plein élan. Il lança un regard incertain au grand prêtre qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui, lui, ne s'était pas retourné.

Jeanne n'osa pas insister. Les deux hommes l'intimidaient. Surtout le grand, tout de noir vêtu. Pour un prêtre au service de Dieu, il affichait une allure sinistre renforcée par le port d'un chapeau à larges bords qui assombrissait son visage. L'adolescent, quant à lui, semblait plus abordable bien qu'il tentât d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux et impassible que son aîné. Jeanne sentait bien que, derrière cette façade, se dissimulait un garçon qui se cherchait encore.

Ils descendirent vers le parking. Malgré la saison, il y avait encore quelques visiteurs qui se plaisaient à visiter le Mont. Plusieurs voitures stationnaient un peu partout, mais elles faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de la superbe voiture blanche garée un peu à part et devant laquelle le petit groupe se dirigea. Mais Jeanne s'immobilisa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le doute et l'angoisse la paralysaient et lui donnaient envie de rebrousser chemin à toutes jambes. Le prêtre dut le sentir, car il se tourna soudainement vers elle. En deux pas, il était face à la fillette. Celle-ci esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais l'homme se contenta d'ôter son chapeau et de s'agenouiller pour se retrouver à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Sainte Jeanne, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Les signes divins ne trompent pas, vous êtes l'Elue. C'est pourquoi nous devons à présent vous mener aux autres Anges pour vous former à votre rôle futur. »

Jeanne écarquilla les yeux, confuse. Le prêtre avait un regard noir et profond, magnétique. La fillette fut happée, le cœur battant.

« Je comprends pas trop ce que vous dites…chuchota-t-elle cependant, parcourue de frissons. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le prêtre lui sourit.

« Je le sais, Sainte Jeanne. Mais nous prendrons le temps nécessaire pour tout vous expliquer lorsque nous aurons rejoints nos Frères. Une fois là-bas, vous prendrez conscience du rôle que Notre Père a choisi pour vous. Car vous devez savoir une chose : sans vous, rien n'est possible. »

Le grand homme se tut, et Jeanne comprit qu'il lui laissait en quelque sorte le choix. Le choix de partir avec eux et de faire face à un destin sacré et hors du commun, ou celui de reculer et de demeurer une misérable orpheline élevée par des moines.

La fillette leva les yeux vers le Mont Saint Michel. Son foyer, sa maison. Elle y avait grandi. Cela n'était pas facile tous les jours : les Frères parlaient et dormaient peu, se nourrissant presque exclusivement de leurs prières. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, mais elle avait appris à aimer cette vie. Ou du moins, à s'y conformer.

L'enfant regarda encore plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre la statue dorée de l'Archange Michel, le Pourfendeur de Dragon. Lui n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter sa destinée. Jeanne demeura silencieuse un moment, perdue dans sa contemplation.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le hasard. Après tout, elle voyait les Esprits. Elle entendait leur voix, comme la Sainte Jeanne d'Arc dont elle portait le nom. Celle-ci aussi avait débuté sa vie au plus bas. Mais elle n'avait pas eu peur lorsque Dieu l'avait choisie.

Jeanne prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de rassembler toute sa détermination. Non, elle n'avait aucune raison de se défiler. Elle reporta son attention sur le prêtre et hocha doucement la tête, sans rien dire de plus.

Le sourire de Rackist s'agrandit et il se redressa avant de lui tendre la main. L'enfant, après une dernière hésitation, y glissa sa paume, son autre main serrant davantage sa Bible contre son coeur.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le jeune Marco qui attendait, le visage fermé.


	4. Trahison

**Note de l'auteur:** j'écris ce texte par rapport à un des nombreux trucs que je trouve totalement WTF dans le manga. Oui, je ne peux pas blairer Mikihisa et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi.

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient toujours pas. Hiroyuki Takei vient de me claquer le porte au nez. Mais je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai.

 _Poster des reviews permet de devenir Shaman_

* * *

 **Mot du jour:** Trahison

En apparence, elle a l'air calme et détendue, comme la femme de bonne famille qu'elle est censée incarner en toutes circonstances. En revanche, son regard ne ment pas.

Si les yeux noirs de Keiko avaient pu tuer, alors Mikihisa serait mort foudroyé.

Interloqué, l'homme masqué manque de reculer. Se retint juste à temps. S'immobilise. Ose à peine lancer un coup d'oeil à son fils, Yoh, debout à côté de sa mère. Yoh qui le fixe sans le reconnaître. Évidemment, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit.

L'atmosphère est lourde dans la pièce et aucun n'ose parler. Pas même le jeune garçon qui lance pourtant à sa mère un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

Mais Keiko le dévisage, lui, son mari. Celui qui l'a abandonnée. Entre ses mains, elle essuie un verre avec un torchon, sans rien dire.

Un mouvement derrière Mikihisa attire cependant son attention.

Une frêle petite fille aux cheveux roses et à l'air apeuré pointe le bout de son nez, à moitié dissimulée derrière les grandes jambes de l'homme masqué.

Celui-ci se sent obligé de donner une explication. Même si cela signifie perdre Keiko à jamais.

"C'est Tamao. Ma...disciple."

Silence. Puis lentement, il voit les yeux de Keiko se remplir de larmes. Larmes, qui, pourtant, ne couleront pas.

Parce qu'il n'en vaut définitivement plus la peine.

"Très bien, dit-elle simplement."

Elle se détourne, pose le verre à côté de l'égouttoir.

C'est tout.


	5. Intérêt

**Note de l'auteur:** il y a peu, j'ai découvert l'héroïne et l'ectasy et juste après en avoir sniffé, je suis tombée sur le chapitre 238, volume 27 de Shaman King. Et ça a donné ça. Hurrhurr. J'arrive même pas à regretter.

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient encore et toujours à Hiroyuki Takei. Il a même pas voulu m'adopter.

 _Poster des reviews permet à l'oignon de garder son i_

* * *

 **Mot du jour:** Intérêt

Son intervention est ponctuée d'exclamations et de mines hostiles. Amusant. Il aurait presque envie de rire mais il se contente d'un sourire qu'il veut rassurant. Après tout, il n'est pas venu en ennemi.

« Rassurez-vous, je suis neutre. Je n'aime pas me battre. »

Ce qui est vrai, même en dépit de sa condition de Pache Officient. Les regards méfiants qu'il récolte en retour ne font qu'agrandir son sourire. Holala, ils sont tous si tendus…

Sauf une. Face à lui, Sâti se tient droite, le menton haut, le visage impénétrable. Elle le fixe sans broncher, pas même surprise, semble-t-il, par sa présence.

Les prunelles sombres du Pache se mettent à pétiller tandis que le prédateur en lui ne peut résister à l'envie de titiller cette nouvelle proie potentielle.

« Les cinq Esprits élémentaux sont les trésors de la Tribu Pache. Une shamane de classe divine telle que toi ne devrait pas exprimer ses intentions à voix haute… »

Son ton se fait naturellement plus bas, tandis qu'il se penche vers l'Indienne. Il peut désormais humer son odeur et sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sâti ne bronche pas.

«…que ferais-tu si quelqu'un d'autre t'entendait ? Hum ? fit-il, son visage dangereusement près du sien. »

Les yeux de Sâti se plissent imperceptiblement. Pour autant, il ne la sent pas sur le point d'attaquer, malgré l'avertissement limpide. Bien évidemment, elle n'est pas si stupide ... au contraire, Elle demeure sereine, à peine troublée par sa soudaine proximité.

Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Namari sent bien que la jeune femme est comme un serpent aux abois. D'un sang-froid remarquable, cependant prête à se dresser et à mordre à la moindre menace sérieuse.

Et comment dire…ça lui plait.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas là pour ça et le japonais à la coiffure affreuse le lui rappelle bien.

Une autre fois peut-être, qui sait...


End file.
